Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (manga)
Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan ( の , lit "The Instructor of Aerial Combat Wizard Candidates"), or Sky Wizards Academy in English Dub, is the manga adaptation of the light novel series. It is being illustrated by Arisu Shidō and written by Moroboshi Yū. The original raw was published in July 26, 2014 and the translation was released on December 10, 2014. Synopsis The story is set in a world where humanity, driven off the land by the threat of magical armored insects, now live in aerial floating cities. Thus wizards - aerial combat mages who fight the insects with magical powers - came into being. Kanata Age is a young man who lives on the floating wizard academy city of "Mistgun". He was once celebrated as the "Black Master Swordsman," the elite ace of the S128 special team. However, he is now despised as the "traitor of the special team." One day, he is assigned as the instructor of E601, a team that has suffered 10 consecutive defeats. E601 has three girls - Misora Whitale, Lecty Eisenach, and Rico Flamel - with one or two peculiar quirks. Characters Main * Kanata Age * Misora Whitale * Rico Flamel * Lecty Eisenach Supporting * Freon Flamel * Yuri Flostre * Chloe Sevigny * Lloyd Allwin Antagonists * Real Nua * Chimera Summary Volume 01 * Chapter 01 – Kanata meets the E601 and gets labelled as a pervert and Freon appoints him as the new instructor on Chloe’s recommendation. * Chapter 02 – The E601 meet their new instructor and when they question his ability to instruct them, Kanata tests their skills and limits. * Chapter 03 – Misora is jealous of Rico’s and Lecty’ bigger chest. Yuri meets Kanata and complains about his traitorous attitude (Episode 01 of anime). Kanata begins the maid-training of Lecty and spy-Rico training of Misora after the former refuses to join in any training. *Chapter 04 – Maid-dress and bunny-dress shopping for Lecty and Misora. Lecty talks about her issues. Kanata and Misora encourage her. Misora later, informs Kanata about her failure in the spy-Rico mission. Chloe sneaks into Kanata’s room later that night and they discuss about Misora. *Chapter 05 – Kanata tells Misora to switch to a spear. Misora gets angry and starts skipping school. Kanata then goes to her home where her father, Gale tells him about her mother, Socié. Kanata then tests Misora’s resolve. Volume 02 *Chapter 06 – Lloyd is introduced. Kanata trains Misora and teaches her the ‘Strike Blaster’ move. *Chapter 07 – Kanata explains about the upcoming tournament. Rico starts to take interest in Kanata. *Chapter 08 – The Archenars invade Mistgun. S128 battle them outside the city. The E601 also prepare for the battle. *Chapter 09 – The E601 fight the Archenars and Chimera Deneb appears. *Chapter 10 – The battle continues and Kanata discusses the possibility of another Chimera. *Chapter 11 – Enter Chimera Antares. Kanata steps in and defeats it. Kanata and Chloe discuss about E601 and their progress. *Chapter 12 (EX) – Two EX chapters. One with S128 and Kanata. In the second, Misora bakes a cake. Volume 03 *Chapter 13 – The shuffle training begins. Rico manages to understand the goal of the training and gets a massage from Kanata. *Chapter 14 – Lecty’s maid training continues and with some help from her co-workers finally understands the meaning of shuffle training. Freon takes everyone to Alchemist wing where they meet Real and see the research on Chimeras. Later, Chloe, Yuri and Kanata discuss about the unknown attacker who is hunting the male melee fighters. *Chapter 15 – Misora is upset and sad at being the weakest of the E601. Yuri and Kanata go on a ‘date’. The E601 follow them. Kanata asks Yuri about his orientation causing her to blush. Yuri asks him to give up on E601. Kanata refuses explaining that there was a time when Chloe couldn’t even fly but with proper training she’s now among the strongest. *Chapter 16 – Real uses the power of the Chimera. Kanata buys Yuri a cow-charm but their meeting is interrupted by the unknown attacker. Yuri fights him but is overpowered. Then Kanata steps in and easily manages to push him back. The attacker leaves after knocking Yuri unconscious and ripping her clothes to shreds. *Chapter 17 – The E601 relax in a swimming pool. Misora continues to train and finally understands the training. The E601 vow to get stronger and win. *Chapter EX – Yuri thinks about her past and how she became stronger with Kanata’s help and joined the S128. *Volume 3 Extras – The E601 bake a cake for Kanata. Yuri arrives with a cake of her own which has ‘Love!’ written on it. Volume 04 *Chapter 18 - Kanata shows E601 a video of their next opponent, A227 and tells them about their fighting style and skills. --Rest Coming Soon-- Character Introduction * Chapter 01 - Kanata Age, Freon Flamel, Chloe Sevigny, Misoara Whitale, Rico Flamel, Lecty Eisenach * Chapter 03 - Yuri Flostre * Chapter 05 - Gale Whitale, Socié Whitale (Only blurred image) * Chapter 06 - Lloyd Alwin * Chapter 14 - Real Nua * Chapter 18 - A227 Differences between manga and anime: * In the anime, Yuri encounters Kanata in a stairway and complains about his traitorous attitude, before he’s appointed as the instructor of E601 (Episode 01). In the manga, she does so while sitting in an outdoor café’ with him and Chloe, after his appointment as the instructor (Chapter 03). * In the anime, Lecty tells Kanata about her problems when she is with Misora, after her maid training in the evening. In the manga, she tells him while shopping for the maid dress. Also, Misora doesn’t participate in the maid training in manga but she still encourages Lecty. In the manga, during the ice-cream scene only Misora was with Kanata unlike anime where both Misora and Lecty were there with him. * In the anime, Kanata massaged only Rico’s shoulders while she was fully dressed in school uniform after shuffle training. In manga, he massages her feet and legs while she’s wearing only a white shirt. * In manga, Real is first introduced when Freon takes S128 to Alchemists wing, unlike anime where he was introduced when he bumped into Yuri and fell in love with her at first sight. Manga Covers Volume 01 00 cover.png|Volume 01 Cover 01_003-002.jpg|Chapter 01 01_036.jpg|Chapter 02 01_067-066.jpg|Chapter 03 01_098.jpg|Chapter 04 01_123.jpg|Chapter 05 Volume 02 00_cover 2.png|Volume 02 Cover 02_003-002.jpg|Volume 02 Colour 02_007.jpg|Chapter 06 02_027-026.jpg|Chapter 07 02_047.jpg|Chapter 08 02_065.jpg|Chapter 09 02_084.jpg|Chapter 10 02_111.jpg|Chapter 11 02_147.jpg|Chapter EX1 02_151.jpg|Chapter EX2 Volume 03 00_cover 3.png|Volume 03 Cover 03_003-002.jpg|Chapter 13 03_033.jpg|Chapter 14 03_061.jpg|Chapter 15 03_081.jpg|Chapter 16 03_112.jpg|Chapter 17 03_145.jpg|Chapter EX Volume 04 MangaV4.jpg|Volume 04 Cover MangaV4Alt.jpg|Volume 04 Cover Alt MangaV4C18.jpg|Chapter 18 Category:Series